Raynare (Archverse)
Wife of the Archangel Corban, Raynare was dragged out of Heaven by one of Lucifer's lackeys and was turned into a Fallen Angel as a result. Despite her clothing, Raynare is quite the modest woman and is very anti-pervertedness. Appearance Raynare is an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She has long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings, though later she would train to earn her Ultimate Class stance and her ten black wings. Her clothing when she was an Angel was a pearly white dress with white gloves, white high heels, white undergarments and on her right hand is her wedding ring. Her clothing now consists (as of Kokabiel sealing them onto her body) of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, on her right hand under her glove is the wedding ring Corban gave to her, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots Personality Raynare seems like she is a cruel and very deceptive woman but this was to blend in with the rest of the fallen Grigori, her true nature is that of a kind, mature and loving young woman that wants nothing more than to return to Heaven and be with her husband. Raynare is quite protective, as she protected Asia from the worst of Kalawarner's attacks until the young girl was killed by the Fallen Angel's hand. Raynare is also a sadistic person when she is totally pissed off at someone or something, making people like Akeno look like Saints. When angered, Raynare will not only verbally condemn that person or thing but torture them in her own way, making them feel like their soul is being torn form their body. She did this to Millet and Dohnaseek as her husband handled Kalawarner, torturing them to near insanity for harming Asia. She also has problems with seeing her self worth, something that she gained after being married to Corban for a few years. She puts herself down more often then not and feels like she can't live up to the expectations that others see in being Corban's wife, as she is married to the strongest Archangel in Heaven at the time. This problem has lead to several severe cases of depression and near suicide but she has pulled through thanks to her husband being there for her. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Raynare possesses a great amount of strength, though she rarely uses it in any real way. She can easily beat high class beings but has trouble with Ultimate and Satan class beings. Immense Holy Light-Based Weapons: Raynare is very skilled and powerful in using her light-based powers. Unlike most other Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Raynare trained herself until she was powerful enough to generate countless light spears and shoot them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. Motherly Adviser: Raynare is able to give out advise and solutions in the way only a mother can, as she helped Asia understand many things in the Supernatural world. Master Cook: Raynare is a master cook and has been known to teach others, like Akeno and Asia. Memory Alteration: Raynare has the ability to manipulate the memories of people. Immense Speed: Raynare is capable of moving at lighting speeds. Immense Durability: '''Raynare is quite durable, able to shrug off high to ultimate class attacks with barely a scratch. '''Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. Trivia * Unlike her canon counterpart, Arch!Raynare's personality is the complete opposite. * Raynare's main theme is Skyfall ''by ''Adele Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:Archverse